Kickin It: Leolivia Prevails
by Whoiskierah
Summary: Leo and Oliva are crazy in love with eachtoher, will they admit their feelings towards eachother or will they keep them hidden and hope for the best? Read and find out.


Kickin' It: Leolivia

Leo's POV

Hi, my name is Leo Richard Howard, I am 17 years old and a 3rd degree black belt, I play guitar ,and I play Jack Brewer on Disney XD's series Kickin' It. My bestfriends are Mateo, Dylan, Jason and Olivia. Olivia.. just saying her name makes me smile, as you can tell I am crazy in love with Olivia Hasting Holt. I love everything about her. Her smile, her hair, the way she bites her lip when she's nervous or embarrassed, her funny and goofy dancing, I just love her so much but I would never tell her that, because I don't want to ruin our friendship/

Olivia's POV

Hey peep's, my name is Olivia Hasting Holt, I'm 17 years of age and I do karate, gymnastics and cheerleading. I play Kim Crawford on Disney XD's show Kickin' It. The cast of Kickin' It are my best friends, there is mateo, Dylan, Jason, and Leo. My lord, Leo. I am so in love with him, hey don't judge. I love everything about him. He's funny, cool, his smile is to die for, I love his new haircut, those two moles that are on his cheeks that just make me want to melt right there. I would never tell him that though because he would never see me that way.

Leo's POV

I got to the Kickin' It set and I see Olivia there. I walk up to her,

"Hey Livy" I said

"Oh um, hey Leo what's up?" she said shyly, Something seems to be bothering her.

"You okay Liv?" I asked worriedly, she bit her lip and nodded before walking away. As we rehearsed our lines before filming she has been quiet and out of it today. It's like she's avoiding me.

Olivia's POV

I get to the set of Kickin' It and I was just standing there in my own little world until a voice brought me back to reality,

"Hey Livy" Leo said

"Oh um, hey Leo what's up" I said shyly, his faced looked worried right after I said that.

"You okay Liv?" he asked worriedly, 'Think Liv, Think'. I just nodded and walked away

Leo's POV

I need to figure out what wrong with Olivia, she's been avoiding me all day and when I see her she's all smiling and happy. But as soon as she sees me her face goes blank.

I see her by the food table talking and laughing with Jason's wife Katie. I see Katie wave bye to Olivia, here's my chance. I walk up to Olivia and tap her shoulder. She turns around and she looks nervous.

Oliva's POV

I was talking to Katie, Jason's wife. She is like a sister to me and I can honestly tell her anything. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn around only to come face-to-face with Leo. As soon as I saw him I sprinted all the way to the make-up/dressing room's.

Leo's POV

As soon as she sprinted away from me, I ran after her. She was about to slam the door but thanks to my reflexes I caught it. I grab her wrist so she can't get away from me.

"Leo, let me go and leave me alone" she said

"No, Livy. What's wrong, why are you avoiding me?" I asked calmly, she just stayed silent

Olivia's POV

He grabbed my wrist, I tried and tried to get out of his grasp but it was no use.

"Leo, let me go and leave me alone" I said

"No, Livy. What's wrong, why are you avoiding me?" he asked in a calm voice, I can't tell him so I just stayed silent.

No one's POV

Leo sighed and led her to the couch that was in the dressing room, he sat down bringing Olivia with him. She turned her head so she didn't have to look at him. He grabbed her hand and rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb over her hand in a comforting way.

She finally turned her head to look at him, they looked into each other's eyes. They both slowly leaned in until Leo's Iphone buzzed, indicating he had a new message from his dad. They both quickly jumped apart. Olivia sighed and got up. 'No screw this it's now or never', Leo followed after her. Just as she was about to open the door, Leo grabbed her hand and spun her around. He pushed her up against the door and smashed his lips on hers. Olivia was shocked but soon kissed back. Leo licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She wouldn't let him in, so Leo unwrapped his arms from her waist and dropped his hands to her ass and slapped it causing her to gasp, Leo took advantage to stick his tongue in her mouth, exploring every inch and nook in her mouth. Air was soon needed. Leo pulled away and began trailing hot open mouth kisses down her neck. Olivia moaned in approval. Olivia was driving Leo crazy. He pulled his lips back up to hers and gave her one last kiss before pulling away, both breathing heavily. Leo looked into Olivia's eyes before saying,

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" he said once his breathing was steady

she looked down nervously, "Livy, look at me" he said calmly, she shook her head, he gently pushed her chin up with his two fingers making her look into his eyes. He saw a tear run down her cheek, he wiped it with the pad of his thumb.

"Hey, what's wrong Liv?" he asked softly

"Nothing" she whispered

"Don't lie to me" he said

"It's nothing… Really, I'm fine" she said, Leo looked at her stilled not convinced

"FINE, YOU WANT TO KNOW" she shouted

"YES, I DO. WHAT'S WRONG?" he shouted back to her

"I'm in love with you" she said, Leo just stood there shocked, not knowing what to say.

"You know what, just forget it Leo" she said with tears threatening to spill out, with that she ran out of the door.

"Olivia wait" Leo yelled running after her

'WHAT HAVE I JUST DONE' he thought

It was time to meet back for table reading, Leo and Olivia sat across from each other. Leo never took his eyes off of Olivia. She would try to sneak a glance at him but since he never tore his eyes of f of her, he saw it anyways.

The director dismissed them to go and get ready for filming. Leo tried to go and talk to Olivia but she ran away. He just lost the love of his life because he was not quick enough.

6 months later….

It's been six moths, six whole months since me and Olivia had our little fight. She's changed, she no longer talks to me, she's always quiet and listening to music except for when we're filming. I try talking to her but everytime I do she either runs away or ignores me.

Right now we're on a plane, getting ready to meet and greet fans. I'm sitting next to Olivia who is listening to music full blast on her beats, looking out the window.

As soon as we got to our hotel, it turns out that Olivia and I are sharing a room.

I open the door to our suite and she just walks right past me and goes to sit on the couch.

Alright I've had enough of her silence. I go and tap her on her shoulder, she turns to me.

"Olivia, you can take the bed" I said

"Um, no, it's fine, I'' take the couch" she said

"Oliva you're taking the bed" I demanded

"It's fine, really" she said, I sighed and decided I wold talk to her tonight

TIME SKIPS

Leo's POV

I just got back from swimming with the guys, I decided to go and take a shower. I put my sweats on and no shirt because I was really hot. I walked out of the bathroom and see Olivia in her pajama's sitting on the couch playing on her iphone 5s. I walk over and sit next to her.

"Hey Livy" I said

"Hey" she mutters

"What's up?" I asked

"Playing on my phone" she mumbles

We sat there in the awkward silence…

"You know what screw this, Liv can we please talk?" I pleaded

"Let's not and say we did" she said coldly

"Olivia, please let me talk and if you want me to leave you alone after…. I will" I said sadly

"Fine, you have 3 minutes. GO" she said

"Ok, the truth is, I really do like. I don't know why it took me 4 and half years to tell you, I love you more than anything, I love everything about you, I love you Olivi9a Hasting Holt, I love you so much." I said

She stood there shocked, she looked down, I scooted closer to her and cupped her cheek tilting her face up. Next thing I knew my lips were on hers. She kissed backand I loved every moment of it. I lowered my hand to her waist and she put hers around my neck into my hair. After about 5 minutes of making out we slowly pull away looking into each others eyes.

"Olivia will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully

"Yes" she said then kissed me again

We pulled away and decided to go to sleep, we both got in the bed, her head on my chest and my arms around her waist. I kissed her forehead and whispered,

"I love you babygirl"

NEXT DAY!

No one's POV…..

The two woke up, they got dressed and headed to the mall where their meet and greet was held. They walked in hand-in-hand with thousands of people screaming and cheering saying "Leolivia finally prevailed" or "Leoloiva". Leo and Olivia walked up on stage,

"Leo, we need Olivia to go to the managers office." one of the security guards told him

"Okay, thank you." He said

"Babygirl, please be safe, text me if anything happens okay?" he whispered in her ear

"Okay baby, I love you." She said

"Love you more." He said with a smile

Time skips…

Olivia came back to the stage and found Leo talking to one of the security guards, as soon as he sees Olivia, his face brightens up. He smiles and winks at her. She giggles and walks over to him and hugs him. He gives her a quick peck on the lips.

They walk up on stage, they grab their microphones.

"Hey guys" they both said

the crowd goes crazy yelling "KISS", they both smile, Leo cups her cheek with one of his hands and kisses her softly. They enjoyed there meet and greet.

They went back to the hotel and went up to there room. They were watching a movie and Leo got bored so he turned off the T.V..

He pulled Olivia on his lap so she was straddling his waist. He was playing with her little fingers.

"Liv, we have to get up early tomorrow for another meet and greet." He said

"Yeah, I know." She said

"It'll be fun though because I get to be with you." He said

"Um, yeah…. Fun." She said sadly

"What do you mean?" he asked with a concern face

"Nothing" she said simply

"Baby… look at me" he said. Olivia lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"It's just, there are a lot of girls out there much better than me, why did you choose me?" she said

"Olivia, I chose you because you're special to me and I love and care for you more than anything in the world." He said looking into her eyes.

"I love you so much babe" she said sweetly

"I love you so much more baby" he said

NEXT DAY

Leo and Olivia went down to the lobby with there luggage and bags, they were getting ready to check out the hotel when a guy went up to Olivia and started flirting with her, Leo came back and saw Olivia with an uncomfortable expression on her face, Leo winked at her showing her not to worry. Leo went up behind the guy and tapped his shoulder, he turned around before saying…

"Can I help you man, trying to get this babes number." He said with a smirk

"Well MAN, this babe happens to be mine" Leo said with venom in his voice

"Psh, yeah right" he said

"Baby girl, may I please?" Leo said with an evil smirk on his face

"Go ahead baby." She said with a wink

"If you don't get your filthy hand off my girl, I will beat the living shit out of you." Leo said with a threatening tone

The guy was now shaking,

"A-a-alright man, here she's yours." He stuttered before running away.

Leo walks up to Olivia and kisses her then pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you Leo" she whispers

"You're welcome Love" he said

TIME SKIPS…..

Leo and Olivia were on the plane watching a movie on Leo's laptop, everyone around them were asleep. Leo looked down at his shoulder to see his love peacefully sleeping, he smiled and got his iphone 5s and took a selfie of them. He posted it on instagram with the caption, "Look at my baby, she's looking beautiful as always sleeping. olivia_holt, I love you baby girl."

He got a notification that Olivia commented on his photo, "Awwwuh, thank you so much baby, I love you more:3, Leo smiled and turned and saw Olivia awake, he leans down and kisses her sweetly after like 3 minutes of kissing they finally pull away,

"Baby?" Leo said

"Yes babe?" Olivia answered back

"I love you" he said with a wink, she blushed before saying

"I love you too babes."


End file.
